Akashi Juro
Akashi Theme <--Play while you read 'First Name' Akashi 'Last Name' Juro 'IMVU Name' Keizumai 'Nicknames' None yet 'Age' 16 As Of Now 21 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'8 As Of Now 5'11-6'0 'Weight' 141 lbs As Of Now 158 lbs 'Blood type' Nephalem 'Base Perks:' *'Energy Perception:' Possess the ability to see the energies that flow through the universe. *'Extrasensory Perception:' Possess an incredible psychic perception. *'Higher Consciousness:' Nephalem naturally possess a level of consciousness that is beyond normal humans. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' If injured somehow, user can heal from any injury inflicted. *'Enhanced Condition:' The user is at the peak physical and/or mental condition of their particular species in that verse can achieve without any super-/unnatural methods. This usually entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species without being obviously supernatural. *'Healing:' Heal numerous amounts of people at a very high level with just a wave of the hand. *'Twilight Manipulation:' As mentioned before, Nephalem possess power from both Light and Dark hadou, allowing control over the chi form known as of Twilight Chi. ( A page i'll be making later. ) *Empathy- Users can sense the feelings of any and everything. *Ethereal Physiology- Some users can transform into a celestial angelic state. *Flight- With the soul of an Angel, the user can fly at varying speeds. *Invulnerability- Users are invulnerable to almost forms of harm that isn't done by their Power. However this can be bypassed if there opponent is highly corrupted, evil, or just simply skilled in combat. *Psionic Manipulation- User can utilize every single power of the mind. *Wing Manifestation- The user can manifest wings if they choose. *Double Jump(First Stage Of Flight) *Angelic Glide(Second Stage Of Flight) 'Behaviour/Personality' Akashi has a strange and extremely intimidating personality. He carries a certain respect for his gang and for his teammates and has utter faith in their abilities. He has a strong winner-mentality , for him winning is everything in life and losers are denied. Akashi has never known defeat so he takes winning for granted saying that winning is given to him thus lost sense in victory. For him his skills and power is absolute and gets violent when anyone tries to oppose him , he will not tolerate anyone who opposes him looking down on him or to speak to him in a derisive manner , often saying the only one's who are allowed to look him in the eyes are those who serve him and all others should know their place even his parents. Akashi's not a fun guy and should not be fucked with and often takes things to the extreme. In This World Winning Is Everything, Winners are Affirmed Completely and Losers are Denied Completely, I've Never Lost At Anything Before and I Never Will, Since I Always Win I'm Always Right. I Show No Mercy To Those Who Oppose Me Not Even My Parents. Appearance Akashi has a rather small stature standing at only five eight. He has spiky red hair and large eyes with vertical pupils. His eyes are also Heteromatic color one being Red and the other being a yellow/orange color. Though he has a small size his body is pretty well built and he's a lot strong than he may look. he often wears formal wear usually a suit without the jacket but when he wants he'll wear something normal like jeans and a t-shirt though he often wears a jacket over it. 2ee44a9235b34386e830c69a748f975a.jpg|The Uncrowned King 3f98b7916bc1656ace6022d2c391f13a.jpg 3fdbeca2f1574fd93a1938b6ba0e588f.jpg 6d73365877438fd6ace6f0f8c9c274b3.jpg 19c123f3f1c1a5ff8e4a0fb61014e487.jpg 1809a5854fc6932c1b8cdc0f0bfee5a8.jpg 59378da8444149fa8f56339f84c6e22d.jpg ae9e45545bdce0713db3c4aec836d8b3.jpg e1d9a557626805b6fa225a40e222d591.jpg e228a6cd59534559375ad920faeb09ae.jpg 4bb2605c69eea1a5ab65eef491f7c842.jpg 6aebed74cb759e6ab51cad3d33cf3ab4.jpg 5097f53e3fc7bf8e7cd48244aab73145.jpg 0822ad420ed46942fab6ffbf3476764e.jpg f9d86133e2d4c4391aab233e5572a904.jpg a12798ca0c9b22612b25b451c9c392f1.jpg Phone 021.png Phone 045.jpg 5ae626e9d0572dd5be530b7295eeec4b.jpg 9cb14bfc2167a5f2a867807898232a3e.jpg 920932af213bdaecdcdfa7982ecb9820.jpg db805d0d97e125495ed4dba50daaf30b.jpg ea5422b6819c26e1b311f57f68eed717.jpg oreshi_is_back___266q_by_qisloid-d7n1cq6.png When His Psycho Drive Activate When He's Like That He grow a little in both height and body size but nothing significant and his already sinister personality becomes makes Satan himself seem like a little angel cruel, ruthless, and cold-hearten doesn't even begin to describe him when he's like this , friend or foe don't get in his way nor disobey his orders, he's not stable and even if your someone that could be considered close to him rather ,lover or family you get in his way he won't hesitate to cut them down. 5dd06cee16d883b3404305726728d0ad.jpg Human_Shadow__colored__by_Sora_in_my_pants.jpg human_shadow_x_reader____requested___by_cryaotic8008135-d7owuks.jpg shadow-and-his-human-form-shadow-and-sonic-22825315-600-1147.jpg SONIC___shadow_human_ver2_by_Ari1020.jpg shadow_human_ver7_by_ari1020-d363h1o.jpg tumblr_mul388WIUQ1rfyq0mo1_r1_500.jpg shadouge_doodle_by_ari1020-d363hbm.jpg|Akashi and his Mistress(Slave) SONIC___shadouge_human_ver_by_Ari1020.jpg shadouge_human_ver_back_tattoo_by_Ari1020.jpg Angelic Take Over Due to Akashi's Powers not Harmonizing Correctly Within his body he has periods of time when one side takes over the other. and as a result his personality and overall form and abilities are altered, shifting back and forward between each other which also prevent Akashi from reaching his full potential and limits him, not to mention that he's part human, for the most part Akashi more demonic half takes over and he's seen with his smaller stature, red hair , yellow and red eyes, etc.. though it wasn't always like that his angelic half used to dominate at first though due to a event in his past the demonic side took the upper hand and that's the form he takes most of the time though when his Angelic side does gain control is red hair turns red and his eyes turn blue , he also grows much taller and is much more built than before and a bone like construct forms onto his face the right side of his face which looks like the jawbone of some type of animal. Personality wise he's becomes almost the polar opposite of what he's like when the demonic aspect is in control, Akashi's a rather nice guy and enjoys the little things in life like the sun rise, sightseeing and things like that, when he's like this its almost as if he's a completely different person, hell he might as well be, though Akashi still doesn't like being talked down to nor will he tolerate it , which is something that will probably never change and he still possess his strong winner's mentality, though don't get the wrong idea he is in no way shape or form soft and he'll kill you just as quick as long as there's a reason to so it'd be wise not to give him a reason. The odd thing about his form like this is though he's much different than when his demonic nature takes control He's still a very intimidating person appearance wise so people tend to avoid him but animals seem to love him even ones that would normally run away comes up to him and those that would normally try to kill anyone else allow him to rub on them and even wrestle with em. 53e53bb2626390cb87a570b7681a2f10.jpg 41bc4cc84aebbac3ec29c9884ce2563f.jpg 38ed5281e24174b18a54ccc5096e791c.jpg 2626de315978b2b24300990e352f6ef1.jpg 4704b06ae42429c8c5e30b2a2fafa90b.jpg 148153c5b7d0ddc4631ab828afc2fd99.jpg 10663c3d675fbe30ba695470a561d59c.jpg be83f104aa30f66e33ddd9660c3600fe.jpg f0e85f45242b624f18cd284a781d5949.jpg 77aa9de9b7dc1a1a9025e29bd3af8e79.jpg 8a00a35ae02cdf682de0f43e156c0c89.jpg bd82029b649e5218a6662db8af7da0fc.jpg ab1bda2f788661fcf3888a0ab46d2740.jpg 8555773799f7ec4dfff6f67c2e39b7d4.jpg 2d27a44c42d95dac2428cf7f60cd0ab1.jpg b19739aca899c18b561778d2def5f265.jpg Griimm.jpg Grimjow.jpg Harmony Though Akashi's Power is almost never in harmony there does come a time when his powers do come into harmony giving him access to his full capabilities though for this to happen is extremely rare and this form has only been seen once throughout his life which is just how rarely this happens when his like this his hair is white and he is able to use both his angelic and demonic aspects of his powers making him much more powerful than he previously was and his personality changes a little bit taking on characteristic of both himself this however does not last long either and it is rare on top of that that this form is ever seen Akashi himself can force himself into this form. 0458fb8af050b70ed12698810880c5b2.jpg 561ccfef7036ee649accc7c1a9748d06.jpg 653cbb1ac05033f3b1e8559d1cde00e6.jpg 679f094c063cfd1c1ab3176bec137c0a.jpg 1744d2e69fc887382a17e035e540cbc8.jpg 03842e6d9663654c297ed441097480a9.jpg 199941ee96b3cb64339000e8a5d8fd19.jpg b2a687aa443483dc75dd4f15fe28f752.jpg Harmony Psycho Power Akashi..jpg 58e565a695fb9a35cc164b273bd8176d.jpg 372a6f7fd6b577fc193d1e60f57a75f8.jpg 556dd2e60d820ff092b9bb4e957b1075.jpg aa37152e56aa13334dad420ee2836e71.jpg bbb0b19cba219e95022ed0ba9fdea9d8.jpg c4f8d098dd8c8203bee6e34a6ad9faf7.jpg d398a319485d5d7d85a31fa75a7d426e.jpg Alignment A lawful evil villain methodically takes what he wants within the limits of his code of conduct without regard for whom it hurts. He cares about tradition, loyalty, and order but not about freedom, dignity, or life. He plays by the rules but without mercy or compassion. He is comfortable in a hierarchy and would like to rule, but is willing to serve. He condemns others not according to their actions but according to race, religion, homeland, or social rank. He is loath to break laws or promises. This reluctance comes partly from his nature and partly because he depends on order to protect himself from those who oppose him on moral grounds. Some lawful evil villains have particular taboos, such as not killing in cold blood (but having underlings do it) or not letting children come to harm (if it can be helped). They imagine that these compunctions put them above unprincipled villains. Some lawful evil people commit themselves to evil with a zeal like that of a crusader committed to good. Beyond being willing to hurt others for their own ends, they take pleasure in spreading evil as an end unto itself. They may also see doing evil as part of a duty to an evil deity or master. 1. You shall not lie. 2. You shall harm the innocent to advance yourself or promote order. 3. You shall kill to advance yourself or promote order. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall promote you and your comrades. 6. You shall follow the law(when he feels like it). 7. You shall betray others. 8. You shall not aid criminals or those who protect the weak unless he gains in someway from it. 9. You shall use the law to advance yourself and your comrades. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others and unlimited order in society. Physiology Transcended Nephalem Physiology Transcended Nephalems are Nephalems with Godlike power born from the union of two high level supernatural entities and are able to use both abilities. Their powers vastly Surpasses that of other Nephalem and most supernatural entities, easily Overpowering them even in numbers. Some Users are Born From The Very Apex or Even Prime Being of Their Respective Species(Akuma is the Apex of His Race and also Akira's Father) , Inheriting the potential to become some of the most powerful beings in existence. They also possess the ability to increase their power tremendously, via the Devil Trigger. The effects of this power seem to vary, but generally make the Nephalem stronger and regenerate it's health quicker. it is stated that, even after unlocking the Devil Trigger, Nephalem had still not reached their full potential, implying that Nephalem possess much greater levels of power than has been displayed by them so far. The Nephalem were the third race, sadly they were hunted down, and slain. You will be able to tell who one of these beings for that posses a certain birthmark somewhere on their bodies. Demonic Force Manipulation , Divine Force Manipulation , Immortal-Supernatural Condition , Higher Consciousness , Nigh Omnipotence , Teleportation , Healing/Resurrection , Wing Manifestation , Light Element Manipulation/Dark Element Manipulation , Transformation/God Mode . Kishin Physiology Kishin Which are Demon Gods Known for their belligerent and Cannibalistic Natures. They Control Destruction and Ruin and gain strength from it and can even unlock new ability through this. Kishin are Very intelligent but rarely uses their mind to deal with things due to their nature. Kishin Rely on brute force making them formidable and feral minded Fighters. Kishin have natural abilities that are passed down to their offspring, For Instance one Abilities is Devil Eyes: Kishin's With This Trait have a Wide Range of Visual Prowess. Akashi like His father also has the Emperor Eye though he seems to have been born with it unlike his father who had to Awaken it, Akashi's right eye can pick up on/ See the slightest movement, For Users it's like time slows down For them it's like seeing in slow motion. When in battle they pick up on their opponents movement and use this to time their strike and or defend almost perfectly though Akashi has taken it step further as his eyes even surpasses his fathers in some way. Kishin are also known for their unbelievable healing Abilities(Although this is True Akashi has a much slower healing process) Kishin are able to withstand an unbelievable amount of damage making them extremely hard to kill. Able to survive almost anything sometimes even cheating death itself this is thanks to his genetics for example Akashi like his father could have multiple blades jammed into him and walk around like it was nothing(same with bullets). Kishin also have insanely high Sensory abilities making it extremely hard to ambush them(it's like they have an internal radar though Akashi is just as advance his father's but his range is smaller.) Also thanks to their body hardwiring their bodies response to attacks and or danger on its own. Kishin Physical attributes are beyond that of a normal human being mainly because they are not human. While all Kishin have The Same Aggressive Nature Some has learned to control their nature and by doing so gaining high fortitude mentally allowing them to resist some forms of mind control Akashi has yet to control his nature Akashi like his father is Considered to Be a Nephalem Because of his family and is very much true, But He's So Much More than just that. Akashi's Grandfather Kaguro is a Being Known to have devoured 1000 different lifeforms gaining their Physical and Mental strengths along with their abilities this is thanks to his Lino Doue. When he devours a beings that being is not digested but becomes a part of him so to speak. Think of have a cage full of different beings god, angel, demons etc.. The cage would represent Kaguro's body which would be filled with all of those being which are not alive of course. Now when Kaguro's Child Was Born (Akuma) he was born with all of the beings that Kaguro had devoured D.N.A Fused into one Essentially Making Akuma worthy of His Title "Monster", Akuma gained strengths of thousands of powerful beings. yokai, dragons, humans, gods etc...(Click to see the official list--->Kaguro ) Akuma Has just about of All their Strengths but barely any of their weakness this is because some cancel out each other. For Example, humans burn when set on fire but thanks to his dragon D.N.A he can no longer burn and fire no longer affects him this is only one example of the many. Akashi has inherited his fathers immunizes though his resistance to some things aren't as high at the moment, unbeknownst to him has the blood of Akuma Tetsu running through him and the blood of a Woman Known as Shizuka Noi. Akashi mother was Succubus making him a incubus with this he gains a supernatural type beauty and attract the opposite sex a lot much like his Half-Brother, Akira Tetsu. These things again aren't know to him. Akashi is exactly 75% or 3/4 Demon with the remaining 25% or 1/4 Being Human because of this a small portion of his Demonic/Angel power is diluted and toned down. Though this does not mean that Akashi is weak far from it. In fact, he's even beaten Akira his half brother whose powers have not been diluted and even to this day Akira can't beat him as the difference in their power is just to high. (angelic half too will be explained another time, i'm being lazy right now) Power Activation - Awaken hidden powers. Dark Fire Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate mystical dark fire, which ignores most of the limitations and weaknesses of the normal fire. This fire is manifestation of the dark, destructive and consuming aspect of fire and is thus vastly more destructive than normal elements. Dark flames do not just burn, they can incinerate everything, even normal flames, they can incinerate anything to the point of leaving absolutely no byproduct (not even ashes), and smother and "burn" normal fire and water. Ability Transcendence- (Harmony form only ) Transcend your talents. Zenith: (Harmony form only) Users of this power are able to evolve their powers and abilities to the highest level allowing them to obtain unparalleled might, becoming an unstoppable force. The user also gains access to the ultimate level of power that is capable of transcending the boundaries of their own species. Most importantly, zenith can be obtained by those who possess full mastery of their own powers or ones with the utmost potential. Angel form only: *Purification *Angelic Aura *Smite Incubus Physiology *Dream Walking **Sleep Inducement *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition **Enhanced Dexterity **Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability **Enhanced Strength *Enslavement Kiss *Invisibility *Sex Specialist *Persuasion *Life-Force Absorption *Kiss of Death *Seduction Intuition *Malleable Anatomy/Shapeshifting *Mental Inducement/Mental Manipulation **Desire Inducement *Natural Weaponry **Claw Retraction **Enhanced Bite **Prehensile Tail *Pheromone Manipulation *Hormone Manipulation *Sexual Inducement *Subliminal Seduction/Seductive Magnetism *Supernatural Beauty *Seductive Magnetism *Wing Manifestation *Death by Sex *Hypnosis *Lust Empowerment *Perversion Empowerment *Desire Amplification *Pleasure Empowerment Hypnotic Stare or Hypnotic Gaze: is the ability to place subjects into a hypnotic trance by looking them in the eyes. This seemingly-simple locking of gazes deactivates the inhibitions of subjects (thus placing them into a state of extreme suggestibility, while sometimes also producing mindless effects within the subject’s mind similar to the ability Mesmerization or Stupefaction) so the user can more easily command or compel them; this superhuman ability is often accompanied by Hypnotic Voice, to make the user’s hypnotism a bit more effective(used it in the fight with Connor not on the nigga of course). 'Clan & Rank' K-N1N3$- Alpha High school grade Graduated 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' None yet 'Occupation' Student Basketball Team(Pg) \\Absolute// (Band)) 'Fighting Style' Base Style: Kendo"The Way Of The Sword" Blades Dance Flow Of Battle: Sei Combos 'Care To Play With The Devil Tonight:' During Occasions that Akashi decides to have a little fun his body pushes out and extreme amount of pheromones and hormones from his body which is about double of what he normally does which sends them those around him mostly women into a heightened sense of pleasure, he's literally like a drug and others get an extreme high off him as large almost overwhelming amounts of dopamine is released, and their bodies begin to release and chemical to the brain to induces preparations to mate(in other words they'll get horny as fuck haha) and because of that As they become more turned on, blood continues to flood the pelvic area, breathing speeds up, heart rate increases, nipples become erect and they become extremely sensitive to touch and begin to feel a tingly like feeling between there legs which are now extremely heightened and feel more like vibrations versus the usually small sensation they're used to, the vaginal area will also start to contract a bit in anticipation those normally those are small until actual intercourse has happened, the other cause women to release a steady flow of oxytocin into there body which is a chemical that both causes and boosts contractions within the female body causing those once small contractions to feel rather large contractions, The big bang is the moment aka a woman's orgasm happens when the uterus, vagina, and anus contract simultaneously at 0.8-second intervals though not all is needed to feel an orgasm. Naturally A small orgasm may consist of three to five contractions; however a big one may consist of ten to fifteen contractions. Though women report feeling different kinds of orgasms — clitoral, vaginal, and many combinations of the two. The reason may simply be that different parts of the vagina were stimulated more than others, and so have built more tension to release. Also, muscles in other parts of the body may contract involuntarily hence the clenched toes and goofy faces. As for the brain, areas involving fear and emotion are actually deactivated during orgasm. So a large part of it always has to do with the woman's mental approach during it if the woman is comfortable with the person that release much larger amounts of dopamine to the brain which is another reason why many say that they had better sex when they're drunk or under the influence of some other type of substance. Akashi can not only because all the said effects above to happen within a females body but can heighten them to extreme proportions to the point where a simple breeze with cause them to orgasm, though if Akashi happens to do have intercourse with said women,( due to him releasing larger than normal level of Oxytocin into their bodies which is also Called the "cuddle hormone," oxytocin has been correlated with the urge to bond, be affectionate, and protect which is also the reason why women tend to fall for a male after sex with him or gain an stronger emotional tie with male) Akashi causes those said women to fall for him and as such if he kisses them they become his permanent Servant as it is said that "true love" is supposedly able to break an incubus control over women if they fall for him during that time His Control become permanent and they can no longer disobey him under any circumstances nor can they be controlled or influenced by any but him. 'The Kings Rage:' 'On Your Knees: I'll leave this one to your imaginations hahahahahahaha' 'The Blade Dance 'Thousand Cuts:' 'Blades Dance Reloaded Two Thousand Cuts: 'How bout I take your Demon from You:' 'Dance With The Devil:' 'Chi Base' (Optional) Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) Mental: Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightenment, new thoughts, even patterns, and strategist that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously available. this change is not permanent, and is only a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. 'Psycho Power' Often termed as an evil, negative or psychotic energy, which could possibly use the Psycho Drive to channel it. Psycho Power has been described as the corrupted negative of Soul Power. Through its use people have gained a considerable amount of power, expelling all remorse, compassion, and humanity from his soul. This energy also grants him the ability to float, move quickly and mentally influence the minds of other beings. They can also regenerate via the Psycho Drive/Power. (For YMRP purposes this is limited to outside battle use only) However, Psycho Power can exceed the limits of his body, depending ON the type of body it can also determine the "ceiling" of one's power level, explaining increased desires to physically work out and or consistently kill any and everything in sight. There is a direct opposite of this power called The Soul Power is, as its name implies, energy manifested from the soul. In appearance, Soul Power is a kinetic, color-changing energy that people channel from their body and often through materialistic objects, allowing them to control it as a weapon and supplement ones attacks with Soul Power. Akashi's Emperor Eye Like his Father Akashi's has the Emperor eye, though Unlike his Father who had to train extensively to obtain his Akashi seemed to be born with this ability already awakened, and due to this Akashi's eye is even strong than his fathers, not as term in power but Akashi uses this ability to its fullest and that's simply because he has no choice in the matter as he grow so did the strength of his eye, and while his Fathers only awoken this ability in his right eye Akashi has the complete set his ability span both his Left and his Right eye, though the basic's is the same , Akashi's Left eye allows him to read his opponents Movement more than his right which allows him to better predict his opponents moves , While his Right eye allows him to see almost everything in a instant, this makes Akashi's a formidable opponent and one not easily beaten and it is said that with his eyes he can see into the future(no niggas not literally). Voice Actor Akashi's Voice Acotr is Akashi Seijuro Inspiration was Akashi Seijuro From Kuroko No Basket Voice When The Angelic Side takes Over 'Weapon of Choice' His Hands His Katana: Sourusutīrā(too be continued) Parents Mother: Shizuka Noi(though he knows her as Sarah Juro) Father: Akuma Tetsu (Unknown to him, Never Met him) Allies/Enemies Allies: K-N1N3$ Those that Serve Him: Jessica Koiso Mizuko Laruko Harumi Juro Enemies: Many 'Background' Akashi hasn't had a hard life it was pretty normal in fact well normal for a rich kid. Everything he did had to be perfect he always had to present himself accordingly to keep the image of his family but other than the stress of his parent his life hasn't been bad. PeakHuman System *Maximum Brain Capacity *100 Percent Muscle Usage Roleplay Selection *Ark 16 Episode 48: First Pratice Game *Ark 16 Episode 50: Kendo Sticks/Friends with tricks '\\Absolute// Music' MAD OR DIE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3cFziJV1jWI 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:3rd Gen Category:3rd Gen RPC Category:Gen 3 Category:NGRPC Category:K-Nines Category:Tetsu Family